All of the Stars
by 1906
Summary: Beca and Chloe had been enemy since the first day of High School, but with some time, and a project they'll be assigned to do together for school, they'll learn to like each other a bit more everyday.
1. Chapter 1

_All of the Stars_

_« I know this scars will bleed, but both of our hearts believe, all of these stars will guide us home. » _- Ed Sheeran

Beca Mitchell didn't like being around people. In fact, she hated it. That's why she didn't want to go to College, High School was already a nightmare for her. She was left alone, she didn't had any friends, she hated the teachers, the thing she learned were useless and bullshit and it was already too much work for her. Worst of all, there were this red head. Chloe Beale. They hated each other for a long time now. For as long as Beca can remember, it started in ninth grade, it was during her first week, Chloe was in the same class as her and they had to attend a PE class. So they went there, the teacher told them they'd start the year with some volleyball. Beca shrug but placed herself on the field, she was next to the net, Chloe being behind her, she was supposed to do a service but it happened she missed it and the volley ball went straight against Beca's head. Some of the classmates that were here, of course started to laugh, which pissed Beca's off even more, and Chloe started to apologize, her face matching her hair color because she was embarrassed and sorry for Beca obviously. But the brunette had none of it, she started yelling at Chloe and left the field.

Hours later she was in the shower of the Gym, alone. She waited for all the girls to take their showers so she wouldn't be bothered. She was still angry at the redhead, she may be gorgeous but still, she was angry at her. Few minutes before Beca's shower end, Chloe barged in here, sorry, wanting nothing more than to apologize. Surely she didn't knew what personal space was, and that just made Beca anger grew even more. She covered herself with her towel rapidly and just yelled at Chloe to get the fuck out of here. The redhead seemed hurt but didn't say anything, she was even more sorry, she just left. And during the following days and months and years, Beca just kept glaring at her, or talking to her like shit. Beca wasn't even sure why, I mean, the redhead didn't seemed mean in any way and the brunette knew this, she just couldn't stand people and wouldn't take the risk to let anyone enter in her little world. She had already to much to deal with.

Eventually, as Beca stayed cold towards Chloe, the redhead made herself a reason, she started being mean to the brunette too. And that's from there, they went to barely know their names to enemies in like, couple of days. Chloe was pretty sure Beca was hiding something, that she wasn't that mean deep inside, but maybe she'll know, one day, because even if she was mean towards the brunette and even if there was a kind of war between the two of them, the redhead couldn't stop herself from admiring Beca every day, and let her crush grow for the beautiful little brunette, with a gorgeous voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you go guys thanks for reading hope you liked it! a bit short but it'll be longer next time if you want to read it :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thank you for the favs and the review it made me happy really, here's another chapter hope you'll like it too!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I<strong>_

Chloe Beale lived in a house with both of her parents. From just one look, you'd think it was a happy family, that her parents were happily married and everything was good for them. It wasn't, at all. They liked to pretend everything was good but since the death of their son, Jack, who was three years older than Chloe, nothing was really the same.

Both of Chloe's parents were lawyers. Her mom, after her son's death, put her life into work, forgetting she had a family. Chloe's dad, he was still there, he worked like before, nothing really changed for him except maybe the fact that, some nights, he liked to take a bit more whiskey than he should. He wasn't violent in any kind, sometimes he'd get angry and throw some stuff, he had slapped Chloe once, because she went home one hour late, but he never went too far.

After her big brother passed away, Chloe started studying really hard, all she wanted to do, was to make her parents happy by having good grades, sometimes she'd forgot to eat, for few days, because she had to be perfect now, to make them proud. But really, she tried her hardest, and she never heard her parents say to her that, "they were proud of her", "she was a great children" "they loved her." Sometimes she was sad about it, but she never showed it, to anyone.

Chloe Beale liked to have, around her friends, this positive attitude. Where she was always smiling, telling jokes, invading their personal spaces, sometimes a bit touchy. She had been hurt, when she tried to apologize to Beca Mitchell in ninth grade, because really, nobody before the brunette had ever told her that she was taking too much space. She thought it was normal, or cute, at some point, but the brunette had been so rude. And then, few weeks later her brother died. It had been a rough time, for everybody and there was not a day passing by without her thinking about Jack. She knew, he, would be proud of her, and she also knew he wouldn't stop telling her he loved her or how amazing she was or even how fast she was growing up.

Sometimes she would give anything just to see her brother back a little much longer, just few seconds where she could hear him, hear him laugh or talk, or just feel his arms around her. But now was not the time to be nostalgic. Today was a big day, in fact, today was her first day back for her last year in high school. She was in twelfth grade now, one year to go and she'd go to College with her best friends Aubrey and Stacie. Today, she'd put a smile on her face, and nothing would stop her from smiling, absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Beca hated first days. She hated it because, people were always so happy, and she knew they'd put more time than they should choosing the perfect outfit for their first day back. It was absolutely ridiculous. She left her tiny home, listening to her parents argument, she put on her headphones and her hoodie on her head, heading towards the bus stop. Her mom should've drove her to school but really, when she heard her father complaining about god knows what, she knew it'd be faster to take the bus than to wait the end of the fight.<p>

She didn't really sleep much that night. She worked on her last mix, and it did took more time that it should have, she didn't bother putting make up to hide the bags under her eyes, in fact, she didn't bother to put make up at all today. She did a bit over slept so she didn't had really time.

When she entered the class, she sat on the only free table left, she took off her hoodie and waited for the teacher to come in. Obviously everyone was there, but she did not really look at who was in her class this year, it's not like she did cared anyway so.

The teacher came in few seconds after the bell rang, he had a big smile on his face, little bit too big and too happy to Beca's liking but she looked at her hand, listening to what he was about to say. At first he started by saying that he wished everyone had a good summer and all, then talked about some paper work to give to their parents and everything, the basic stuff. He said he was English teacher, he asked to Beca's row to look at their left neighbor, and started saying they will be assigned a project to do, he talked something about having the end of the semester to do it or so. Of course, when Beca looked briefly on her left, she was meet with a magnificent pair of blue eyes. But she didn't care how beautiful she thought Chloe was, she just couldn't be paired with her enemy. And she hated herself so much for finding her so beautiful because really, she didn't want to be with Chloe for anything in the world but damn, the girl was beautiful.

"I'm sorry sir this can not be possible." Beca said out loud, couple of eyes turning towards her. She didn't looked at Chloe of course, and couldn't see the hurt in the redhead eyes, wasn't she good enough to at least work with?

"What's wrong Ms Mitchell?" the teacher asked, knowing her student from years ago "Why couldn't you work with Ms Beale over there."

"We don't get really well together" Beca simply stated.

"From what I've heard, Ms Beale got perfect grades and you don't, plus it'd be an opportunity for you too to get along, get to know each other." He wasn't going to change the pairing, Beca was sure of that. So she sighed, mumbling some insults probably.

"Whatever the subject of the project is, I can do all the work and put your name on it too." Beca looked at her left, seeing Chloe talking to her, she frowned, why was she talking to her. "Clearly you don't want to see me around and it's not like I'll miss your company either so."

"I'll do my part I'm not dumb for fuck's sake." Beca just turned around, sometimes she wasn't even sure why she was even this rude, she just was, other times she wanted to turn around and apologize but that never happened, she wasn't like that. She was Beca Mitchell.

Chloe sighed, looking at the teacher who was explaining the program of the year, it was going to be a long year, a really long year, but Chloe was willing to make anything in her power to make all this less painful and more enjoyable, she was ready to make Beca change her mind about her, and who knows, maybe they could be friends by the end of the year?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys for the reviews and all, i apologize for the mistakes i know i did a few in the last one thanks to one of you guys! Here chapter two, hope you still like it and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>II<strong>_

It was weeks later from their first day. The project Beca and Chloe were assigned was something about the history of the United States through the years. Of course, said like that it wasn't much of a big deal but it was a serious thing they needed to work – hard – on. It would count as a final grade and everyone knew Chloe needed perfect grades for her College application.

The redhead was heading towards Beca, who was currently searching something in her locker. The first interactions weren't really great, but Chloe still had hope that some day it'll be a bit better. The brunette seemed so closed off and tired, she wanted to help her and be her friends, she knew what being ignored of left alone felt like, she didn't wish that to anyone on earth, ever, even tho she knew most of the time, that she couldn't make everyone on this planet happy.

So she arrived in front of the – cute – brunette, she didn't smile or else, she'd look stupid and Beca would probably just frown at her if she did that, instead she just look at the brunette who was just about to close her locker.

"Did you get the information I asked you about the nineteenth and twentieth century in America?" the redhead simply asked. Beca searched for a second in her bag before pulling it out and giving it to Chloe. "Thanks, I also thought that maybe we could exchange our phone numbers, and before you say anything mean, it's just for work, I swear, you know this is really important for me." The brunette simply rolled her eyes and gave her number to Chloe, the other woman send her a text right away so Beca would save her number too. With just a thanks, the redhead left.

It was easy to act like she hated her, however, it wasn't easy for Beca to admit to herself she kind of liked to be with Chloe. That'd mean she wouldn't be that bad, and that they could be friends or else, she didn't really knew what "else" was at this point but she didn't care, she didn't like thinking about that. She liked thinking about getting home and get in her room, working on her mixes.

* * *

><p>It was raining this afternoon. Of course it was. And of course her mom had promised her that she'd pick her from school, but again, of course she'd have lied. It's been more than an hour actually that the brunette waited like an idiot on the parking of the school. Sitting down, with her headphones on. Playing some musics. She put her head up when she saw a car stopping in front of her. She got up, and saw the window of the car bend down, then she saw her, her redhead. She didn't smile, but she did not frown for once or glare, and it wasn't much, but at least it was something.<p>

"Do you need a ride? C'mon in I'll drop you by." Chloe waited for a response, patiently. Beca was all wet, she could not say no it'd be crazy she could catch a cold or worse.

"I don't need charity Beale, I can get home by myself."

"For fuck's sake Beca it's not charity get in the fucking car, we will have to work with each other for months if you don't accept a car ride then what will you accept huh?"

The brunette did not said anything, she just opened the door and got in. She silently told her address to Chloe, louder enough for the girl to hear it then both of them went silent. About fifteen minutes later when they arrived, Beca stepped out of the car, she was about to close the door of the vehicle but waited a minute, it was like the words that came out from her mouth after that burned her but she managed to say a little "Thank you" to Chloe, and the redhead couldn't help but smile, which Beca answered by a glare. She saw the car step out from the alley and leave. Chloe was a nice girl. That was the last thought she had of the readhead from the night.

* * *

><p>When she entered her home again, she felt tired and exhausted. She heard her parents scream, arguing, again, she was so tired of hearing them, all day, all night, just every single time, using her like a toy, asking her with who she'd most like to live with, like it was an evidence. It was years of fighting and only couple months since the "divorce thing" as been brought up. Of course they never agreed on anything so it didn't went fast with the procedure and all. Her mother was currently searching for a place to live in, because it was "her dad's house" "he had paid for it" so "she had to get out of here". They never paid any attention to their daughters during the last five years. It started this one night, when her dad admitted to her mom that he had an affair with a girl. Her mother was devastated, but then he did it again.<p>

Of course, Beca was disgusted by her father's attitude, she'd never forgive him for what he did, it was too much, but in a way he was her father she just couldn't erase him. But apparently, he could.

The brunette was in her room when she heard the front door slam. She did not question it, sometimes, her mom or her dad just left the house when they had enough of the other, but eventually they came back. Not this time. Second thing she heard was a knock on the door, when she told the person to come in, it was her mother, tears in her eyes, but also pain and anger. She sat on the edge of Beca's bed.

"Your dad left, we had a fight." She started looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I've guessed that, the neighbors practically heard you." She paused looking at her mother. "So he won't be there for dinner tonight?"

"No Beca he won't be there for dinner tonight." The brunette was about to ask when he'd come back but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer and her mother just clarified it by saying "He won't come back Beca, ever, he just had enough, he just left."

That's when she understood that he was a piece of shit. That's when she felt tears in her eyes but didn't allowed herself to cry in front of her mother because she didn't want to seem weak. But she was seventeen years old, so she could be weak if she wanted to, but she couldn't. That's just there, when she understood she couldn't erase her father from her life, but he could, without even saying goodbye, and god it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, thanks guys for everything it always makes me smile :) i wanted you to know that i'm going to boarding school now so i won't be able to publish until friday or saturday depends on my mood haha. Enjoy the reading.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>III<strong>_

It's been maybe a week since Chloe had seen Beca for the last time. She hadn't seen her in class, and she started to worried. She wanted to call her, at least send her a text asking if everything was alright. Maybe she did fell sick the other day. But then, she remembered she said that she'd text her for work only. As Beca did not showed up, Chloe guessed something was wrong, she did not wanted to bother the brunette so she did not gave her any work to do. Instead, she had taken all of her work, from her missing classes, she made photocopies of the thing they'd have learn during the week, and today was Friday, so she was willing to stop bye, giving her all of her missing work, because who else would've done it?

She was in front of the door, a bit nervous. Why the hell was she nervous anyway? She rang at the doorbell and waited for someone to open to her. Nothing. As there was no car in the alley – beside hers – she thought maybe the brunette was inside, all alone. She pushed the handle of the front door. Weirdly it was open. Once inside, she step forward, slowly, searching for her "friend". She called her, but there was no response. No noise at all. She started thinking, maybe she was asleep or she had left but forgot to lock the door.

She just put all of the work on the table, in the living room and was about to leave when she heard a door open, it was upstairs. She waited a bit, and called again for Beca.

"Chloe?" she heard the voice of the brunette, it was almost like a whisper, she saw her in the stairs, Beca was standing there, in a hoodie and a jogging. Her hair were messy as fuck, there were bags under her eyes, her eyes were red from the crying, she looked paler, sicker, she looked like a big mess, it was painful to see and it made Chloe even more worried as for what happened to the little woman.

"I… I didn't mean to come in or else, I'm sorry I…" Chloe started talking, getting lost in her own words as she saw Beca's face becoming angrier each second she let a word fell from her lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Beale?" Beca went down a few more steps, her eyes black from anger "You can't just walk into people houses, if I did not respond there was a fucking reason, get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you again ok?"

The redhead did not move tho, the words were going straight to her heart and it was painful. It shouldn't affect her that much, really, but she tried so hard to be good to people and no one ever seemed to notice. Of course Beca was hurt, but Beca always looked hurt or in another world, she was Beca. Chloe controlled herself, she did not wanted to cry in front of her so said "enemy".

"Go the hell out of my house!" Beca almost screamed at this point, her eyes filling with tears again. That made Chloe jump a bit, she was scared, of course she was, the last time she was yelled at like that, her dad's hand met her cheek. She wanted to go forward and hug Beca and tell her that, whatever it was, it's gonna be ok, but it was a bit much for her too right now, so she kind of get back quickly to her car and allowed herself few tears, because really, she would never be good enough to anyone.

* * *

><p>From where she was standing, Beca could see Chloe crying in her car. She had been rude, tough, mean, a cold bitch, whatever you want to call it, she simply was not in the mood. She let herself fall on the floor, head in her hands, crying a bit more than yesterday. She couldn't get anything right. She couldn't talk to people without being mean, or making them leave. It was all her fault, all her fucking fault, she was useless, she was a mess, she could not even success to being a better person. It was because of her, that her dad had left, because of her that her mother had been ignoring her for a week (and for years too if she had to been honest). She couldn't take it, couldn't take more, there was too much pain.<p>

She went back upstairs, in her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't slept for ages, she hadn't brushed her hair she hadn't ate or drank properly. She looked already like a ghost, she put the tears away, splashing some water on her face. When she looked up in the little mirror above the sink, she just wanted to cry more and more at how ugly she felt, inside and out, she couldn't help herself from thinking she was a monster, that destroyed everything and everyone. And when she searched for some medicine for her headache, her eyes stopped on the razor blade her dad had left. She hadn't cut for two years, or so, but it was too tempting. Maybe it'd even be a relief for her mother, for Chloe, she wouldn't have to bother trying and helping her anymore. Pretending to be nice or else. She could so end it all right now, it was way too tempting. She took the blade, and forget about the medicine, instead, she stand above the sink, and took off her hoodie, leaving her in her tank top, arm fully naked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I hope you had a good week here's the next chapter, sorry for the mistakes or else, thanks for following!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>IV<em>**

Chloe, after a few minutes, succeed at calming herself down. She was a bit tired, and was looking forward to go home and crash on her bed and maybe allow herself a little nap for few minutes, or maybe an hour, maybe two. She was about to put her keys in the contact and start the car, but realized she did not have them. She frowned, she looked at her bag, that she had put on the passenger seat, searching into it for her keys. She emptied her bag but could not find the damn keys. She looked outside, there were nothing too, it was not under her seat or under her feet. So she took a guess she just let them fell from her hand when Beca yelled at her. She closed her eyes, she really did not want to go inside again, but she didn't really have the choice did she?

She did not knocked, after all Beca was probably back in her room and her keys were probably on the floor. As she got in, she had confirmation Beca was not there. She also didn't took her homework with her, maybe she didn't even see it was there. Chloe said nothing, she just made her way back to the front door, ready to leave. She put a hand on the doorknob, and that's when she heard it. A loud and clear "boom." She was sure it was not an object, but more like a person, that just fell on the ground.

At this point, Chloe worries started to grow again, even bigger than before. She made her way upstairs, she didn't care Beca would probably yell at her again, kicking her herself out from the house, she had to be sure everything was fine.

"Beca?" she called the brunette but no response. She didn't knew the house so basically, she opened each door that came in front of her way. The first door was her parents room, that's what Chloe guessed, but no one in there. A bit further away were another door, already open, that's when she recognized the brunette's bedroom, with poster and all on the walls. Just in front of this door, were another door, Chloe tried to open it but didn't manage to. It was locked. That's when she was pretty sure she knew Beca did something bad, something wrong. She knocked on the door, pretty loudly and called Beca's name but the brunette never answered.

The redhead reached for her phone that was in her jean, dialing 911, calling for an ambulance, at the same time, she was trying to open up the door, thankfully the lock was weak so with the help of her shoulder she succeed at opening it.

She almost dropped her phone when she saw Beca there. The lady on the phone asked Chloe if she was still there, and wanted the redhead to give her the details of the damages. Chloe stood there, saying her friend had just slit her wrists. The lady wanted Chloe to stay on the phone with her while the ambulance was on her way but really, Chloe couldn't do that, she just said the address and hang up with the emergency service.

She kneeled down to Beca who was sat in a pool of blood, stand against her bathtube. The brunette was paler, and breathed heavily, she, with all of her strength left, looked at Chloe who was holding both of her wrist tight, really tight.

"I told you to get out Beale" she just whispered, feeling herself really tired at this point. She was about to shut her eyes, but the voice of the redhead helped her holding on. She was so nice to her when really Beca had just been a bitch since the first day. "I'm sorry." She whispered again, coughing this time, finding it hard to breath by now.

"Don't do that Beca, don't be sorry, don't you dare die on me." Chloe begged, she felt her vision getting blurry due to the tears, what the hell had happened in the life of Beca Mitchell to lead the brunette to commit such an act? Chloe would lie if she told herself she never thought of killing herself too, many times actually, even more those days, but every time, something made her look back on her decision, and each time she chose life. Apparently it wasn't that easy for Beca.

With a bit of a relief, Chloe heard the paramedics came in, she screamed she was upstairs, and they took charge of the brunette. The redhead asked for her to come with Beca in the ambulance, but they told her they needed space. However she could follow them to the hospital. Chloe just agreed and rushed to her car, getting her keys in the contact and heading to the hospital.

She was scared, she was so scared, she didn't knew Beca, her problem, her family, hell it's been only the second time she's been at her place. Really Chloe was more than willing to be the friend Beca never had, because she knew the brunette could not simply keep living like this, to any human on earth, we all needed someone to talk to, to laugh with, to share things with. Chloe was about to be that friend, she'd not let the brunette alone, not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go with Chapter 5 guys! don't forget to let me know if you still like it it'd mean the world to me, again, thanks for still following the story. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>V<strong>_

It's been hours, really. Ok maybe not hours, but really long minutes. Chloe had been sitting in the waiting room for minutes, a nurse had asked her if, maybe, she would like to wash her hand because the redhead didn't even realized she was covered in blood. She headed to the bathroom and started getting the blood off of her, but even if the red color was disappearing the sight of Beca in her own blood wouldn't leave her mind, and soon the redhead find the tears streaming again, down her cheeks. She started sobbing, she couldn't even breath. It was like a mini panic attack, she had to wait maybe ten minutes, before she could breath normally. She escaped from the bathroom, and found a doctor, searching for her.

"Are you friend of Beca Michell?" he asked, a tired and sad look on his face.

"I've called the paramedics" Chloe found safer to say. "Is she ok?"

"She's ok, she's been stitched up. However she will still have scars, and she'll need to stay here for few days. At home she'll need to be followed by a member of her family. She will be followed by a psychologist until he decides everything is fine-"

"Can I just, see her?" Chloe asked, she didn't felt really comfortable with the doctor's explanation, it wasn't her place to know what would happen to her, after all, she was supposed to hate Beca but really, how could she?

"We gave her some medicine to ease the pain, but you can see her, not for a long time however, she needs to rest, and doctors will come and see her soon."

Chloe simply nodded and the old man gave her Beca's room number. The redhead made her way to the brunette's room She was a bit nervous when she arrived to Beca's room. She looked through the little window, on the door, she could see Beca in her bed, thinking, looking at the window that gave a perfect view of the outside. She wasn't sure. Chloe wasn't sure if it would be ok for her to come and check for the brunette. What if she hated her because she saved her life? What if she just kept hating her because that's what she had always been doing? She didn't have much time to think tho because Beca saw her. She looked at the door and saw the tall redhead behind it. She said nothing, she waited, for Chloe to come in.

* * *

><p>Beca was a bit nervous at the idea of facing Chloe. She had a lot of things to say and explain to the redhead. She wasn't about to open herself up, or telling her all about her life problems and what happened recently, but she did owe Chloe apologies, for her behavior, and some explanation if she'd ask, for her act, and probably another thank you, for saving her, because she was still sad, but something inside of her felt new again, she wasn't even sure of what right now, but she knew in the future, it'd give something awesome, something to hold on to.<p>

Chloe stepped in awkwardly in the little blue room. She wasn't exactly sure where to stand. Beca's face fell a bit when she saw the redhead's top covered in blood, her blood. She felt embarrassed, she wished they'd seen under other circumstances but she'd been dumb, again.

"I was just checking on you… I… I can go if you don't want me here, in fact you know what? I'll just go" Chloe said rapidly.

"Chloe please." Then the redhead froze. Something was different. It wasn't mean, or it wasn't an order, it was more like, soft, hesitant, scared. "I'm so sorry Chloe." Beca paused, finding it hard for the words to come, she hated herself for that. "I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have been mean."

"Beca you really don't-"

"Fuck Chloe of course I have! You think I didn't see you in your car? Crying because of me?" she felt the tears come again. "Shit." She looked at the window again just so she could try and concentrate on another thing, instead of crying in front of the gorgeous redhead. "I know it's my fault, for a lot of things, I'm sorry you had to see this, I'm sorry you had to take care of me like this." She closed her eyes, she didn't allowed the tears to fall. "I'm sorry, but I still wanted to say thank you Chloe."

Chloe knew Beca wouldn't look at her anyway. She knew that if she did looked at her, she'd break down and cry and even if she probably needed someone to hold her right now, Chloe didn't want to push anything. Instead, she just let out the word "Anytime" fell out from her mouth. She then looked at the - still beautiful - brunette, and decided to go outside from the room, letting Beca some times before the other doctors will come and see her.

A nurse had called Beca's mom, finding her phone number god knows how. Chloe just waited a few more minutes, before seeing a blonde woman, tiny and totally panicked, came in at the nurses office. She wasn't even listening, she was almost yelling that she wanted to see her daughter. That's when Chloe approached the woman, putting a hand on her forearm, telling her exactly what had happened. The oldest woman put her hand to her mouth, chocked, and horrified, and let herself fell down on the chair. Chloe told her that Beca was alright now, she was being taking care of by the doctors, that she just saw her. The woman thanked the redhead, again and again, and after Chloe gave her the number, Beca's mom made her way to her daughter's room. And Chloe for her, she made her way to her house, hoping her parents won't be there yet, so they wouldn't have to ask why was she late, and where the hell all of this blood came from. Eventually, she'd even allow herself to skip the study session from the night, and go straight to bed after a long, hot, shower. Today had been a rough day, for both of the women.


	7. Chapter 7

_**VI**_

It's been few days since Beca had left the hospital. She needed to see a psychologist once a week and had few pills to take. Her mom was always by her side, the first and second day, but then, she had to left for work more and more because she needed money to pay the bills, which the brunette understood. Only she was left alone, again. She did not had heard from the redhead, nor her father. She spend her days in front of her computer, mixing, again and again. It'd be almost a month now since the last time she went to High School. Frankly she didn't want to get there yet, she was pretty sure there was rumors about why she left and she didn't like it. Each Friday night Chloe would leave to her the thing they'd have studied during the week. Beca didn't care much about the studies or the work or else, but she did all of her research for the English project. She did not want to let the redhead down. She wanted Chloe to succeed and have a good grade.

Beca had to admit it was kind of a long time since the last time she had seen Chloe. And today was Wednesday, she wasn't exactly sure of where Chloe lives, she heard her said some times, she knew the street but not the location of the house and as she had finished her research, she thought that maybe she could try and figure out where the redhead lived, so she could put it in her box letter.

When Chloe got home that day, she wasn't in the best of moods. She didn't want to get home to a basically alcoholic father and a casually non-existent mother but had she the choice? Not really, plus she should feel lucky to still have both her parents, not everyone has that "chance". She sighed but then, frowned, something caught her sight. More like someone actually. She looked down on the road and saw a little brunette, a black skinny jeans, black converse and black sweaters walking up the street, looking for something.

"Beca? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to rest at home or something?" Chloe asked, passing by the brunette and stopping the car.

"I huh… Yes, normally but, I had something for you and home is boring." Both girls stopped for a moment, Beca hadn't been mean, in fact she had been nice. It was weird. Better, but weird, even for Beca. But why would she be mad at Chloe now huh? She owned her her life, litteraly.

"Well my house is not exactly here but come on in." she unlocked the door, Beca taking the passenger seat and putting on her seatbelt. The following seconds were calm. Actually Chloe's house was just few blocks up.

Both of girls went out of the car and Chloe invited Beca to come in, the brunette accepted with pleasure, which was again, an awkward but pleasant moment. Chloe didn't say anything, she just smiled, and Beca felt her heart melt because damn, if she had knew, she'd have never been mean to Chloe.

She step in into the big house, it was not huge, but it was far from tiny. So yeah, for Beca it was a pretty big big house. And Chloe laughed at how impressed the brunette seemed. However, and Beca noticed it, the redhead froze when she saw a bottle of whiskey on the counter of the kitchen. Few seconds later and a really tall men came in. He was good looking, he looked like a rich person, and had an empty glass in her hand. He didn't seem really sober to Beca's statement but she did not say a thing.

"Chloe, sweetheart you could have said we had a guest." He glared at his daughter and then turned to Beca, with a big smile on his face, handing the brunette his hand to shake. "Hello dear, I'm Ethan, Chloe's dad."

"Beca sir, and Chloe did not knew I was coming, I just thought I'd pass by to give her the research I've done for a common project."

He mumbled whatever and took the bottle with him, probably heading towards his office, of bedroom. Beca did not really cared. She noticed however that Chloe's cheek were a bit red, probably by embarrassment, Beca did not say a thing about that either. What could she say after all? She just followed the redhead to her room in silence, not mentioning anything about what just happened.

"That's a pretty big house you've got here." Beca started, now looking at the bedroom that was maybe twice the size of hers.

"Beca if you're uncomfortable about all this, you can leave really it's ok." Chloe said a bit sad. "And about the project if you're not in the mood for it I can finish it, really." She paused again before adding. "And I'm not saying that you're too dumb for that or anything, your work, by far, as been great, but you certain-"

"Chloe!" Beca cut the redhead off. "After all this years, do you really think that I'd have come here in the first place if that's not what wanted? Same with the project, if I didn't wanted to help, I wouldn't have."

Chloe looked at Beca, it's like in a month, the brunette had passed from pure hate to socialization, like she had this friendly side hidden from the beginning. It was odd, but it was nice, but maybe it shouldn't, because Chloe could swear that Beca being nicer to her, started to make her feel things she did not have felt before. Of course she had had crushes before, slept with them and all, but something felt different here. Without even knowing she bit her lips, and Beca could swear it was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed so far. She had to take out all of the perverted thought from her mind because she couldn't really believe it herself.

She just took her backpack off from her shoulders and set it on the bed, opening it and handing to Chloe the research she had made so far. Chloe smiled, thanking her and put them on her desk. While the redhead was her back turned to Beca, the brunette couldn't help herself but stare at her ass. God it was beautiful too. She then quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks burn a little from embarrassment. She hadn't been caught staring but still. She then excused herself to Chloe, telling her she should get home before her mom.

The redhead asked if Beca needed a ride but the brunette politely said no, and then, Chloe stopped Beca again, asking if she wanted to see her during the week, for the homework, and so they could work on the project. Beca nodded. Chloe would have to text her the details but the redhead gave her a warm smile and it was enough to make Beca's day.

"Oh and Beca, whatever you deduce about my dad… please don't talk to anyone about this." And once again, the brunette simply nodded before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**_VII_**

Chloe was nervous. She didn't knew what to wear. It was stupid questioning this because she was seeing Beca, just Beca, she wasn't even sure they were friends or else. At least they talked without getting mad at each other, it was a good thing. Chloe just took her navy blue skinny jeans and a white V-Neck t-shirt. She put some shoes on, grabbed her bag and her jacket, she left the home and heard her father asking her not to stay out too late. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Chloe jumped into her car and headed to Beca's.

When she arrived in front of the smaller house, she saw Beca's mother rushing into her car and just go. Chloe frowned, it was Saturday where the hell was she going so fast? She then just parked and knocked at the door. She heard a loud "Come in." and did as told.

"Chloe is that you?" she heard from upstairs. Chloe then just approached the stairs and looked up.

"Yes Beca it's me, can I come up?" Chloe asked, not sure if Beca was presentable or not. But then the brunette told her that yeah, she could come up if she wanted and wait in her bedroom, she just needed to dress up.

Chloe did as she was told again and made her way to Beca's room. It was clean. Last time she saw it, there were some clothes on the floor, the trash was full and the desk was a big mess and the bed unmade but now, it was all clean. Like if she cleaned up her room. Chloe smiled, cute.

Beca came back in her room few seconds later, she was wearing a jean and a bra but still had her body enveloped in the towel, she blushed when she passed in front of Chloe. The redhead smiled even more when she saw that her – possibly now – friend had forgotten to take a t-shirt with her. She admired Beca's back as the brunette let the towel down. She took the first t-shirt that came in her hand and was now wearing a Pink Floyd tee.

"I uh… I just have to clean up the… the bandage, you know…" she simply said, blushing again, probably because she was ashamed of such an idiot thing, well that was what it was now, an idiot thing, even tho at the time it seemed like a pretty clever idea.

She didn't need bandag anymore to cover her scars, technically, the stitches had been cut off few days ago, but some times Beca felt a certain pain in both her wrists and she prefered to put a bandage on, it'd ease the pain a little bit.

"Here, come sit here." Chloe ordered, Beca quirked an eyebrow, "Just sit there Beca!" Chloe said with less patience in her voice. The brunette said as she was told and saw the redhead stood up from the bed.

Chloe cross the hallway and stepped into the bathroom. She frozed, because the memories came back, she swallowed hard but then remembered why she came here. She took some stuff in the cupboard and came back to Beca's room.

"No no Chloe don't do this please!" Beca almost begged but Chloe was having none of it. She set herself on her knees and took Beca's right wrist. "Please Chloe…"

"Beca look at me." The brunette looked away "Look at me Beca!" she said her voice a little higher "You do not have to be ashamed of your scars, ever. The most important thing, is that you're still here alright? It is ok to not be ok all the time, it is ok to take the wrong decision, but the most important thing, is that you're here, sitting on your bed, breathing. Alright?" Beca just nodded "Now let me help you it won't be long."

Beca wasn't sure why Chloe was so perfect. In fact, she wasn't sure why she never gave her a chance before. Because really, right now, Beca was about to let Choe get into her life, her little world. She was not sure if it was a good thing, she couldn't control it, really, she was so attracted by the redhead, and she happened to miss her from times to times, each time she saw Chloe, it was a brighter day. She couldn't explain it yet, or she wouldn't admit to herself what it was. She just sat there, watching Chloe carefully cleaning her wrist, putting new and fresh bandages on her wrirst, and caressing it slowly with her thumb.

She watched the redhead touch her, it felt so good, so right. Why, why did it had to take so long before Beca realized how good and nice Chloe was? How careful and attentiv she was towards people, towards her, her the girl that hated her for so many years and never gave a shit about anything relating to Chloe Beale before.

And why does only now, Beca felt like there were butterfly in her stomach. Why did she felt like she didn't want the redhead to leave, not now. Maybe not ever? Maybe was it a crush, maybe was it more, Beca shook her head, they had work to do, a project to work on, Chloe needed this project, the feelings will probably pass after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye guys, thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites during the week i was so pleased to see this thank you so much! here's another chapter for you guys, hope you still like it! <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**VIII**_

Another month had passed by. Beca's scars were healing slowly but she didn't need bandage anymore. However, the scar were still pretty pink, and with the winter, they were almost purple due to the really fresh hair, that's why the petite brunette casually always wore sweat short and/or long sleeves.

Chloe and Beca had seen each other regularly during the weeks, to be honest, a week didn't pass without them seeing each other at least once. It was weird, how they hated each other few months ago and practically were best friends now. It was weird, but it felt so good, it was almost weirder they didn't talked to each other sooner because who know what might had happened!

The girls had been really close those last weeks, maybe too close, it wasn't a bad thing, it was just their feelings, that were a bit confusing. Chloe was at a hundred percent sure by now she had falling hard for the brunette, Beca, however, it was all new to her. She did not had real close friends before, so she didn't knew what she was supposed to felt like, but deep inside, she was pretty sure you didn't liked that much your best friend.

The brunette did returned to school few days after the first month, people looked at her with strange look, but she ignored them, as Chloe told her to do. During the week Chloe tried and find some time to lunch with Beca, not all the time because Aubrey and Stacie wanted to spend some time alone with their friend, Beca said it was ok, she could use this hour to work a bit more at the library. Chloe wasn't sure about the idea, but she did not really had the choice.

With all the time they spend together, Beca barely went to Chloe's house again. The redhead didn't want the brunette to go to her place and face the ugly truth, god knows what would happen after that. Chloe didn't want Beca to feel like a burden to her, and she also didn't want the brunette to freak out about her abnormal family. So It was safer at Beca's house.

Beca never really talked about why she tried to kill herself to Chloe, but she had a guess, she noticed that there was no Father in the house and that the brunette never mentioned it, also she knew Beca felt like shit and most of the time like everything was her fault, so she kept her thought to herlsef, waiting for the brunette to talk to her whenever she would be ready.

However, things changed for both of them in a better way since they started hanging out almost all the time. They were feeling good and better during each other's company, opening up slowly to the other, telling things they never told before, laughing, smiling like never. They started to feel happy, to feel good, it wasn't always perfect, it wasn't always like paradise, but from time to time, it was enough, and it kept the bad thoughts away.

Today being Saturday, Beca and Chloe were together. The brunette was at her desk working on a mix, while Chloe was on bed, reading and trying to learn some homework she had to give back for the next week.

"Hey Chlo you hungry?" Beca asked suddenly putting her headphones around her neck. But the redhead was too much into her work she didn't even heard Beca. The brunette saw a little ball on her desk, she took it, throwing it at her bestfriend.

"What the fuck Beca! I told you not to do that!" she was a bit angry, but then relaxed when she saw the brunette starting laughing. "Go get yourself a sandwich if you're angry!"

"You did not eat today." Beca stated.

"What?" Chloe did not hear that either, she was back into her work but now chose to give up as she thought the brunette wouldn't stop talking to get her attention. She put her glasses – because she needed them to work – on her head.

"I said you did not eat today, you came at like eleven to wake me up and you watched me eat my breakfast and now you're not hungry, you need to eat."

"Beca I'm a big girl I can eat when I want to, what time is it anyway?" she quickly changed the subject. She took a look at her watches "Fuck Beca it's almost eight my parents are gonna kill me!"

"Oh c'mon Beale, slow it down! Tell them you're sleeping here."

"I can not sleep here!" Chloe just said standing up from the bed and starting getting her stuff in her backpack. Beca sighed, stood up, putting her headphones on the desk and came to Chloe.

"And why couldn't you sleep here? If I eat enough tonight I promise not to bite you." She said with a smirk.

"I don't have a PJ or else here!" she panicked, and then saw the suggestive look on Beca's face. "Oh you wish I'd sleep naked next to you Mitchell, not gonna happen anytime soon!"

"Ah, but it's gonna happen so!" Beca simply said and laughed when Chloe started blushing really hard. "C'mon Chlo, I can let you borough some stuff, plus I'm alone tonight, please." Beca almost begged and Chloe gave up.

"Guess I'm gonna sleep here tonight then." And then she saw the brunette threw her arms in the air, sign of victory and she laughed at how cute her friend was being.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Im really really really sorry for the mistakes guys, im trying my best i swear but ive almost got no time for myself, anyway, here's another chapter before i got to boarding school, hope you'll still like it, and thanks for the reviews and all, love ya. _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>IX<em>**

"Eat" Beca said starring at Chloe who was up doing the dishes.

"I've eaten Beca!" Chloe simply said washing the plates. Then she saw the brunette coming next to her, sitting on the counter, next to the sink.

"Eating two fries doesn't count Chloe!" the redhead didn't respond, she mumbled something like she's not hungry but Beca had none of it. "I swear to god if you don't eat your fries and your burger you're gonna regret it Beale."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do huh? Fight me with this little tiny body?" Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

Beca was chocked, and she was offended. She took the water from the sink and threw some to Chloe. The redhead who was smirking, let out a small scream and froze. She looked at her best friend who was laughing at her, but then Beca stopped laughing when she saw the glare that Chloe gave her. She started screaming, running in the house, but Chloe was faster, she caught Beca and lead her to the bathroom. She turn on the shower and threw the little body in there, Beca didn't liked it, at all.

"Oh my god you bitch!" she shouted, and then, with all her strength she pull Chloe in the shower with her and they both started to scream because, god it was cold. "You still need to eat Chlo I'm not kidding." Beca said more seriously turning off the shower.

"I'll do it once I'm dry I promise, because really thanks to you I'm all wet!"

"Oh yeah, I always knew I had this effect on you Beale." Beca winked before getting out of the shower and took a towel with her.

"Don't tease too much Mitchell, I'm warning you." Chloe almost yelled as she saw her best friend escaping.

The redhead stepped out from the shower and made her way to Beca's room, taking off her wet clothes on the floor, she was just in her bra and in her jeans, and when she enter the brunette's bedroom she saw an almost naked Beca. In fact, the tiny girl was just in her panties and when she saw Chloe she turned around, her back facing the redhead and blushing unconditionally.

"Oh my god Chloe, when are you going to learn to knock!" Chloe couldn't really take her eyes off of the brunette, she just laughed, then she smiled, admiring the woman's back, then ass, and then her legs, god she was beautiful. Beca grabbed a sweater and put her sweatpants on, then facing the redhead still a bit embarrassed but really, now, her eyes were locked on her best friend's chest.

"Seeing something you like Mitchell?" Chloe teased and then Beca looked away, giving her some of her clothes, then she left the room, she needed some air. Chloe laughed and changed. Beca gave her a too large t-shirt of the Ramones that she had since she was little, and a pair of short to sleep with.

* * *

><p>Chloe was absolutely gorgeous, and still had no idea what boundaries where, even tho it did not pissed Beca that much now. When she went down, she looked at the kitchen table and decided to take the food they still did not eat upstairs. She cleaned the sink and the floor quickly because, of course there was water now.<p>

When she came upstairs, Chloe was on her bed, she looked stunning, she had Beca's computer on her lap, and the brunette's headphones on her ear and was humming the song - or more like the mix, she was listening to. When she saw the brunette in her room she took the headphones off and apologizes, wasn't really sure if that was ok.

"It's fine Beale, but here" Beca handed to Chloe the burger and the left fries "Please, for me."

Chloe sighed but ate, it wasn't much, but for Beca, it was something. She had noticed the fact that the redhead didn't eat as much or as regularly as she should. Beca wanted to take care of Chloe the same way the redhead was taking care of her.

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning, maybe too, they were not sure. They were laying on the bed, looking at each other's face, they talked for so long they fell in a pretty comfortable silence now.<p>

"Chloe, why don't you want me to go to your house?" Beca kinda blurted from nowhere, and the redhead had to admit she was a bit surprised by the question. She frowned before answering.

"I don't like it there, it don't even feel like home, really." She said a bit sad. "Plus I prefer when we're alone, it's a lot better!" she smiled, but it seemed faked, almost forced.

"What's going on at your house Chlo? You can tell me you know, I just want to be there for you that's all."

"Beca, you already make things feel way happier and simple, trust me." She saw the smile on the brunette's face and it warmed her heart. "My mom is always working, never home and my dad he's always there, every night, it's just, not really the same."

Beca could see the hurt in the redhead eyes. She had take a guess there was a problem with Chloe's dad and alcohol, and she was pretty sure of it now. But the fact that it's "not really the same" made her wonder what happened in her life. She wanted to know, but seeing as her friends was not ok talking about it for now, she dropped the subject. Instead she did a really unexpected move, she put her arms around Choe's waist and pull her against her, being the big spoon.

"You know Becs, I've never really hated you. I always just wanted to be your friends, and I'm just so glad to be with you now, you're making things better and easier, I couldn't ask for more. I…thanks Becs."

Chloe shut her eyes by saying her last words and fell into a deep sleep. Beca just hold her tighter and buried her face in the redhead's neck, she was basically in love, she could tell. She couldn't help but let a tear fall, before falling asleep, holding her best friend against her. Like her life depends of it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**X**_

It was weird, really. Chloe had dragged Beca to a party. The brunette had been left alone for five minutes because her friend needed to talk to Aubrey and Stacie. There were a lot of people, and a lot of noise. She wasn't feeling good or safe at all but Chloe gave her the puppy eyes so she couldn't have said no.

She was standing there, a red cup in her hand, watching the wasted people dancing or kissing each other. A brunette boy had been talking to her most of the night. Jesse, her name was, at least that's what she heard. Beca was pretty sure he was into her but she had none interest in him, really, she was just wondering where the hell Chloe could have went.

At some point of the night, she told Jesse to fuck off, she was pissed, really, he didn't want to let her go and she was alone, she hated it. She starts searching for her best friend, she asked a couple of people but no one had seen or heard of her. Beca started to worried, she made her way upstairs and that's when she saw her.

* * *

><p>Chloe was talking to a boy, a big tall boy who was smiling at her. He tried to put his hands on her but each time she backed off nicely. From where she was, she couldn't see Beca. But Beca could see everything, and she was hurt when she saw the boy leaning towards Chloe to kiss her, and she did not backed off this time. The kiss probably didn't last long, Chloe probably didn't even wanted it, but Beca was hurt, so she went downstairs and just keep drinking more and more alcohol.<p>

At some point she was so wasted she didn't even knew what she was doing. She was on the dance floor, trying to dance seductively but it wasn't really that yet. Her eyes met Chloe's, the redhead leaning towards her, with a little smile on her face.

"Aaah, Chloe, my dear best friend Chloe! I thought the condition of me coming here was for you to no leave me for even a sec?" she said coldly.

"Yeah Becs I know I'm sorry I've been busy talking to the girls and-" She wasn't sure Beca was in a good state, she was a bit worried in fact.

"Don't worry, I know this tall guy is sexy too that's ok! I'm going to see my new friend Jesse."

And Beca left, Chloe watched her go away, she watched her stopping in front of Jesse and grabbing him by his jacket, violently crashing her lips against his. He seemed chocked, but then pleased, and the little brunette more like disgusted when it ended, but Chloe had already left. They had been hurt the same way after all. They were equals now.

* * *

><p>Chloe got into her car and wiped the tears away. It was stupid. Crying over Beca Mitchell. They were just best friend, they weren't supposed to feel anything towards each other. Besides, she was sure now that the brunette didn't felt anything for her. Why would have she done that? Did she saw her and Tom? She pushed him back after all, she even told him he was a jerk before slapping him.<p>

At this point she didn't care, she just wanted to go back home. If anything was wrong, someone would text her. She parked in front of her house and entered slowly. Her mother wasn't there, just her father. It was maybe past midnight, he stood there in the kitchen, in the dark, empty bottle and empty glass in his hands.

"Where'd have been?" he asked, Chloe could feel the alcohol and see the look of anger on his face. She was scared, but looked away.

"I was at a party, I told you I've had this party at Aubrey's." She was about to take the stairs, maybe lock herself in her room, or maybe she should leave.

"You didn't said anything to me Chloe, I've waited all night, worried about you!" he slammed his fist on the kitchen table, making the redhead jump.

Chloe did have told her dad she was out for tonight, he just couldn't remember. And when she tried to think of a way to escape, he just throw his glass onto the ground, making her jump for a second time. Tears were coming, again, she didn't knew what to do or how to react, she was a bit of lost, and kind of wished she had stayed at this god damn party.

* * *

><p>As for Beca, she excused herself to Jesse. The boys was pleased, he wanted more and all, he even high fived one of his buds but then, the brunette girl clearly make him understand nothing was about to happen.<p>

She searched for Chloe the rest of the night but never found her. When she asked to Aubrey and Stace for the second time, they still had no answers. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, it was a bad idea, she had been jealous and reacted like a child. She texted her best friend, she tried to call her, apologizing through texts and voice mail, but she never got an answer so that night, she simply walked back to her house, with Chloe not living her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**_XI_**

Chloe never returned any of Beca's calls. She did heard the messages the brunette had left to her, actually that's maybe the thing that still made her breath. It's only been five days, but she did not went to school all week. Her father and her mother were out for the week end and a part of her was relieved that he had finally left the house.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Beca, about the party. She was mad, she was angry, at both herself and the brunette. And her dad's words wouldn't stop echoing in her head. That she "wouldn't get anything in life with that attitude." she "would fail." She "was a failure, a mistake, her brother was not like that." Of course he was not like that.

She made her way to her father's office, slowly, because her ribs still did hurt, and she needed the best of the cure. She looked into his desk, opening the drawer and took the bottle of Jameson that was in there. She opened it, she'd just buy a new one later and replace it. She drank, one sip then two, and three. She needed to forget about a lot of things, and she needed to ease the pain that was burning in her body and her mind. She needed to be a little bit ok again, she really needed it.

* * *

><p>Beca was pretty sure it was all her fault. She send maybe a hundred text but never had an answer. She needed to see Chloe, she had to see Chloe. She sighed, putting her black converse on, she headed outside, telling her mom she'd be out for the day.<p>

She didn't remember exactly where the redhead lived. After all she had been there only once. So she tried and managed to find her way, it took more time than it should but after less than an hour, she was standing in front of the big house. She would recognize Chloe's car in the alley, and smile, sadly.

* * *

><p>Chloe heard the doorbell ring. She was in the living room, with the bottle in her hand, she was pretty sure she was about to puke any minute. Her head was spinning when she got up, maybe a bit too quickly. She didn't thought about who may that be, probably Stacie or Aubrey. But no, of course no, she opened the door and only saw a tiny brunette standing there awkwardly and shyly.<p>

"Hi" simply said Beca, she hadn't seen the bottle of whiskey yet.

"You shouldn't be there. Go away, I'm the one that's chasing you now." Chloe was about to close the door but Beca put her hand on it, opening it fully and stepping in. That's when she noticed something was wrong. Chloe's words smelled alcohol and she did not looked fine at all.

"I said go away Beca Mitchell!" Chloe almost yelled, pointing at the door.

"Chloe what have you done? Give me this please." She tried to take the bottle but the redhead hold it against her chest, tight.

"It's my new medicine." She then felt Beca's hands on her arms and suddenly all of her body let go, including the bottle that felt onto the floor, smashing in pieces. But Chloe did not cared, she looked at the pale brunette in front of her. "I'm so sorry Beca."

Something felt wrong, so wrong. Chloe went to the bathroom and locked herself in it. She started crying there. Beca only thought she needed space so she let her go, it was so wrong, and so weird, so not Chloe. The brunette was worried but only washed the damaged caused by the whiskey on the floor. When she finished that, she noticed she did not heard the sobs of the redhead anymore. She made her way to the bathroom, trying to open the door but it was blocked by something. She could hear her best friend trying to open something without succeeding.

"Chloe what the fuck are you doing, open the door!" she slam on the door trying to open it, she was so worried by this time she was almost shaking by fear her friend did something bad.

"Go the fuck away Beca!" Chloe yelled.

"Please Chloe, I need you! Open this, we will talk!" and then, the door opened, but not because Chloe did so. The thing that was blocking the door simply fell on the ground. She saw the woman in front of her opening a bottle of pills, but with her being drunk, all of the pills fell down on the ground.

Beca reached Chloe, before she went down and try to take them. She was holding her tight, the redhead crying like never in her best friend's arms. She was yelling at her to let go and Beca was telling her it'd all be ok.

"You did it!" she screamed "You slit your wrist, you tried to end it, so why won't you let me!" Beca felt the pain in her heart but was still holding Chloe. They were on the floor at this point, the redhead in the brunette's arms, still crying and breathing heavily. "Is it because I'm drunk?" she kept saying her voice higher each time, now looking at the brunette, Beca couldn't help but let her go, facing her. "Is it because I feel bad? You think it's gonna be all better tomorrow huh?" at this time Chloe was standing up, in front of Beca who was still sat on the floor. "You think this is it Beca? It's just a little sad phase, it'll be better soon?" she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Truth is, it's about you. It's always been about you and it always will. You never loved me and you never will. You're incapable of that because you can only hate me, just like my father and my mother. And I don't even know why because I've always been around you, since the day you tried to kill yourself." She paused "Or even now, when you're hating me more than you should Beca Mitchell."

* * *

><p><strong><em>hi guys, first of all, im sorry i did not update sooner, secondly im sorry for the mistakes, thirdly this chapter is quite important for me and finally, i'd like to say that im not sure i'll update as often as i used to, ive got some... things to take care of, but thanks for still reading and i hope you still enjoy. <em>**


End file.
